1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention include terminals, apparatuses and methods for controlling a photographing timer of a camera operating in a terminal, such as a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the related art, a process of entering a separate setting menu, setting a timer photographing operation and a desired time, and pressing a shutter button on a preview screen of a terminal may be performed to use the timer photographing function of a camera in the terminal.
Typically, in order to use the timer photographing operation or function of the camera of the terminal, a process of entering a separate setting menu, determining a desired time to be set for a timer, and operating the timer on a separate preview screen may be requested to be performed. And, in this regard, moving among a number of pages on the screen of the terminal may be necessary and thus, additional time may be expended accordingly, to perform the timer photographing operation.
Accordingly, problems or drawbacks may exist related to the amount of time needed or a type or number of operations for timer photographing operations, such as in adjusting a time to be set for the timer, that may also use a separate setting page, when photographing is performed using the camera of the terminal.